


Sleep

by Somethingorwhatever



Series: the virgin diaries [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Awkward Luke, F/M, First Time, Innocent Luke, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Virgin Luke, could it be qualified as that?, he's masturbating for the first time, idk - Freeform, its great, part one of the virgin diaries, that's the best thing i've ever tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/Somethingorwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know what can help you get to sleep faster.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clovergardens](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=clovergardens).



> an idea i've had forever. i should't've wrote it down. i'm seriously in a lot of pain rn. s/o to my friend clovergardens for encouraging me, you a good son, ily. ok im done. happy reading!
> 
> p.s. unedited

Luke is wide awake. His eyes are open and staring straight ahead at the white ceiling. The covers are gathered at his waist and he’s resting his head on his hands. He can’t sleep. He wants to, but he can’t. It’s terrible. If only she was here to hold him in her arms and whisper him to sleep. But she’s not, so he’s stuck. Or is he?

He turns over onto his stomach and fishes under his pillow. He finds his phone and unlocks it. Her smiling face beams down at him. He instantly smiles and his heart involuntarily speeds up. She’s beautiful and she’s his.

 As he stares up at her, he recalls a conversation they once had. It ended with her telling him that he could always call her, even if it was in the dead of night, even if it was something as trivial as sleep problems. So that’s what he decides to do. Luke dials her number by heart and holds the phone ever so gently to his ear as he listens to it ring. It rings once, twice, and then she finally picks up, as always, on the third ring.  
  
“Hey baby, what’s up?” Her voice is cheery. She must’ve had a good night. It sounds like she’s moving though, like she’s in a car. She might be on her way home.  
  
“Nothing, I just can’t sleep.” He tells her. She chuckles. It’s sounds beautiful. He wants to savor that sound forever.  
  
“Well I know what can help you sleep faster, but you’re not gonna like it.” She states. He bites at his lip and sighs.  
  
“Just tell me.” Luke demands.  
  
“Alright Mr. Pushy,” She laughs. She then falls silent to compose herself. Luke thinks she’s just going to fire off some incredible one-liner and make a joke out of this whole situation, but that’s the last thing she does. Instead, her voice comes out low and sultry as she murmurs in his ear,  
  
“You know...you could always masturbate.”  
  
Luke’s eyes nearly bulge out of his skull.  
  
_Masturbate_? She wants him to masturbate? He knows they had a small, almost in passing conversation about it the other day when he nearly found her toys, but really? She wants this to happen so soon? Fucking hell!  
  
He’s panicking now. She can probably hear sweat oozing itself out of his pores and the quickening of his breath. She probably thinks that he’s some weirdo who gets flustered when he hears the word ‘masturbate.’ To be fair though, you are touching yourself. You’re really getting to know yourself. And you’re getting pleasure from it. It’s weird.  
  
Or maybe it’s not.  
  
Luke’s never done it, so he can’t judge. Will it really help him fall asleep? Or will it fire up all of his nerves and he’ll end up staying up the whole night, assuming he does it correctly. Will he do it correctly? Fucking hell. He’s already managed to fuck this up and he hasn’t even done anything yet.  
  
“Luke? Baby? You still there?” She asks, the concern in her voice evident.  
  
“Uh, yeah. I’m here. I just...” He trails off. She can practically read his mind, she’ll know that that means. She’ll be able to say what he can’t. Literally.  
  
“Is it the whole masturbating thing? You don’t have to do it if you don’t want. It was just a suggestion.” She quickly rushes out eager to get him feeling comfortable again. If he wasn’t so nervous about the fact that she wants him to masturbate (and the fact that he kind of wants to try it himself), he would smile. She knows about his virginity situation and she always goes out of her way to make sure he’s comfortable. It makes him wonder how they even got together sometimes. She loves sex and he’s just getting used to the idea of it and the idea of anything related to it, like right now for example.  
  
“No, it’s not that...I just...I don’t know. Does it really help you sleep?” He finds himself asking. It’s really just a weak way of asking her if it’s worth the time and the potential embarrassment.  
  
“Yeah, it’s really relaxing. It can relieve you of all stress and the chemicals released during sex make you calm and tired. I do it all the time when I can’t sleep.” She says it so passively, like it’s not even a big deal. Which is isn’t to her, but to him? He would rather drive the fastest car on the curviest road with the breaks cut.  
  
“I don’t know...” He mutters, coping out of properly answering her yet again. He wants to punch himself for being such a huge weakling. It’s just masturbating. It’s not a big deal!  
  
At least he’d like to think it isn’t.  
  
“Well what don’t you know? What’s going on? You know you can tell me baby.” She implores. She sounds so genuine. It breaks him. He sucks up all his pride and confesses.  
  
“I don’t know how. I don’t know how to do it.” He admits with his eyes squeezed shut and his heart beating out of control. He expects her to laugh. It’s bad, he knows, but he still expects her to laugh. Or at least snicker.  
  
Instead she says, her voice somehow even lower and even more alluring, “I can help you if you want.”  
  
“What do you mean?” His voice is gone. Barely even there. Just like the rest of him. He’s going to dissolve into his mattress and disappear entirely.  
  
“I mean I can guide you. Talk you through it.” She explains.  
  
“Alright.” He says a little to quickly.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Really.”  
  
“Then let’s get started.” Her voice is gone, just like his.  
  
“What do I do first?” He asks.  
  
“Remember that box I gave you?” He makes an affirmative noise. “Well there’s some lube in it. You should go get that. And a box of tissues.” He complies and moves speedily throughout his apartment to collect the items. Not even a full 2 minutes later, he’s back sitting on his bed again. A small bottle of lube and a box tissues sit before him. Hysteria pools in his stomach. He’s really about to do this.  
  
“I, uh, have them.” He whispers.  
  
“Then drop your pants.” She tells him with an amused voice. He chokes, audibly chokes, and she breaks into titters. “Calm down baby. You’re nervous and I want to make you un-nervous.”  
  
“You have to ease me into things, damn.” He tries to sound upset,but a laugh slips past his lips anyway. He’s grateful towards her. He doesn’t feel as nervous anymore. He can totally try this, or at least attempt it.  
  
“Alright, then. Let me ease you into it.” Her voice is low again. It makes his skin tingle. “Close your eyes, listen to my voice, and imagine me next to you.” Luke turns over on his side and shuts his eyes.  
  
“Remember when you walked in on me in the shower? You stood there for a minute before you left. The glass was fogged up. You thought I couldn’t see you. I could.” Luke’s face turns bright red. His heart rate increases.  
  
“When I saw you, I wanted to open the door and pull you inside. I wanted to stand you under the water and watch you strip your clothes and I wanted to touch you and myself and do unspeakable things.” She breathes. Luke’s biting his lip so hard that he fears it might bleed. He can see it in his head. He can remember the way the water clung to her body and how beautifully it contorted as she washed herself. He can remember how hard he got that day and how awkward it was for him to try and lie about it. She thought he’d just gotten a random boner. Now he realizes that she was only entertaining him. She sneaky and beautiful and his, thank God.  
  
“Oh the things I’d do to you Luke. I bet you’d sound so good.” Her voice dips even lower. He didn’t know that was possible. “I bet you’d feel even better.”  
  
“Fuck.” He whispers. It’s almost imperceptible, but she still hears it.  
  
“Are you hard yet?” There’s a teasing tone in her voice. He loves it.  
  
Luke looks down at the bulge in his boxers. He feels an intense urge to touch it, just to see how it would feel. That wouldn’t count as masturbating would it? Id he did touch it, would he be able to stop? Would it feel that good just like watching her in the shower felt that good?  
  
“Yes.” He whispers.  
  
“You can take your boxers off then. It’s not as sticky.” Will it be sticky? What does it feel like? What does it taste like?  
  
Luke lays the phone down next to his head and he digs his fingers into the waistband, giving his cock a wide berth, and removes his underwear. His cock springs up. The head points at his face. It’s shiny and wet. He wants to touch it.  
  
“What do I do next?” He asks, his voice even quieter.  
  
“Put some lube in your palm and rubs your hands together.” His hands grips the bottle tightly. He’s convinced it’s going to burst open, his grip is so tight. He can’t relax it though. He’s about to do something he’s only ever thought about. “Then go at it baby. It’ll come naturally.”  
  
Fucking hell.  
  
His hands are shaking slightly as he pops open the lube and squirts a small drop in his hand. It occurs to him that she could probably hear that. His faces grows even redder. Yet he rubs his hands together, coating them in the substance. It’s a little cold, but warms up quickly. His right hand starts to shake slightly as he gently wraps it around his cock. He hisses and relaxes against the bed.  
  
That feels good.  
  
That feels _damn_ good.  
  
“Now move your hand up and down.” She could probably tell that he’s already begun touching himself. He was that obvious. “That shiny stuff at the head is called pre-come. It could also be used as a lubricant too. You should use it.” She advises once again. So that’s what he does. Luke starts to move his hand up and down and my God, does that feel good. The lube is warm and mixing with the pre-come that’s dribbled down the sides of his cock. Fucking hell. His face twists up in delight. The tiniest moan leaves his mouth.  
  
As it does, Luke realizes that he’s doing it. He’s touching himself. He’s masturbating and it feels so fucking amazing. Still, he feels a sense of shame and embarrassment come over him. He turns onto his side and curls up, like he’s trying to shield himself. From what? He has no idea.  
  
He shouldn’t feel embarrassed though, he’s pleasuring himself and what’s so bad about that?  
  
Luke presses his thumb to his head to gather some more pre-come and nearly cries out loudly.  That feels especially good. “Why-how does this feel so- _fuck!_ -good baby? Fuck! Oh _God_!” He strains into the phone. He hears a breathless laugh in response. He wants to stop immediately, but it feels _too damn good_. If she’s laughing at him, he can just hang up and keep going.  
  
“Are you laughing at me?” He questions after a quick round of ‘ _fuckinghell’s_ ’ and ‘ _goddammit’s_.’  
  
“No. Oh God Luke, never.” Her response is quick and stern. It brings him a great sense of relief. “I’m just getting really excited by listening to you. I’d love to be watching you right now. You’re probably all sweaty and red. Your dick is probably leaking pre-come. Oh the things I’d do to you.” The thought of her watching his right now makes his body tingle even more. His skin sets itself on fire and a semi-loud moan leaves him mouth. The thought on her doing something even dirtier and even _more_ explicit like filming him causes another lusty moan to leave his mouth. Where did that even come from? What could even make him think of that? Fucking hell, fucking hell, _fucking hell_!  
  
“You know baby,” Her voice is full of mischief. She’s probably got her usual impish smile spreading across her lips. It turns him on immensely. “Your balls and everything behind them can make you feel good too. Why don’t you try it out.” If it’ll increase this feeling, he will definitely try it out.  
  
So he takes his left hand and gently slides it in between his legs. He begins to roll his balls in his hand and his eyes nearly fall out of their sockets. Jesus, does that feel good. He flips onto his back and quickens his pace. Holy fuck! It’s like a thousand nerves have been uncovered and now they’re all standing on end.  
  
His fingers begin to stroke his perineum and fireworks explode behind his eyes. His hips snap upwards. That feels even better. Everything is wet and warm and amazing and why didn’t he start doing this sooner? What the hell is wrong with him?  
  
Luke starts to feel a large fire rage in his stomach. Heat is radiating from his skin. He feels so good, but he has to let go. He _needs_ to let go.  
  
“Babe?” He’s so breathless. It’s fantastic. It turns him on. He doesn’t know why. “I’m gonna come, _fuck baby_. I’m gonna- _ugh_. I’m gonna come.” He whines. She giggles. He knows it’s because she’s excited this time.  
  
“Go ahead baby. You can do it, you’ve earned it.” She tells him. Just as she gives the okay, he comes. And it’s like a fucking rocket. His hot seed shoots from his cock and covers the lower half of chest with it. His heart slows down, his thoughts stop completely, and his back arches up off of the mattress. He is in pure heaven.  
  
As he comes down, his realizes that his eyes are feeling really heavy. Masturbating really does make you sleep. He smiles and chuckles. “You were right babe. I’m sleepy.” He tells her.  
  
“I know. Now clean yourself up and go to sleep.” She commands. So he does. Luke wipes himself off terribly and pulls the covers over his body. He’ll be terribly sticky in the morning and so will his sheets, but it was so worth it.  
  
“Goodnight.” He mumbles, a faint smile on his face.  
  
“Goodnight Luke.” She giggles once more. “Oh and baby?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I expect to see you do what you just did in person sometime soon.” He laughs and smiles even wider.  
  
“I just finished masturbating babe, do you want to start me up again?” 


End file.
